Black Shot
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 2 If Ken can't make Digimon evil, can he make humans evil?
1. Chapter 1

  
Title: Kens Evil   
Author: Kaiyote   
Rated: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
A/N's: I re-wrote this, and made it longer. Hopefully I'll have another part out by tommorow, but I dunno cuz school starts tommorow.   
  
***   
  
"Stupid, digi-destined! They've ruined my plans again!" Ken angrily shouted at Wormmon.   
  
"K-k-ken," wormmon stuttered, "could I make a suggestion?"   
  
"FINE!" Ken angrily shouted.   
  
"Well, err, couldn't you make something to make the digi-destined under your controll?" Wormmon asks.   
  
"Perfect! I'm so glad **I** thought of it," Ken laughed evilly.   
  
"I thought of it," worrmon mutters under his breathe.   
  
"WHAT was that? Did you just say that I didn't think of that wonderful plan?" Ken yelled.   
  
"Err, that's the greatest plan you've thought of yet! Only a great genious like you could make a plan like that!" Wormmon excitedly said.   
  
"That's what I thought," Ken said.   
  


***

  
  
"Thanks you guys for getting us here, we all got an email from Gennia saying something about getting a something or other but I don't know what it was cause we were all cut off," said Tai.   
  
" Well let's just hope we can find him, who knows where he could be?" asked Sora, who was aiming her question at Izzy, who suddenly spoke   
  
" Well let's try to find Tentomon he'll probably know where Gennia is."   
  
" Then let's go find Tentomon!" Matt said. "Yeah! Let's go find tentomon"   
  


***

  
  
"Hmmm," Ken thought, "how could I make the digi-destined. Maybe I could make black liquid and put it in a shot so they will become evil forever if I shoot them with the shot. I must start right away to make it. Yes, that's what I'll do."   
  
"If ANY one comes in my chambers and disturbs me I'll kill you!" Ken yelled to his servents, heading toward his chambers to make the 'black shot'.   
  


***

  
  
"Tentomon, oh tentomon! Where are yoooooouuuu?" the digidestined yelled.   
  


***

  
  
"Hmmm," Tentomon thought, "is that izzy's voice I hear?"   
  
Tentomon flies over to where the voices are coming from.   
  
"Hey!" Tentomomn thinks, "they're by my tree! I told them not to go by it now I have to scare them!"   
  
Tentomon gets right behind them then yells, " BOO!"   
  


***

  
  
All the digi-destined jumped back in fright.   
  
" Oh my god, Tentomon you almost scared me to death!" Matt yelled at the flying digimon   
  
" Sorry Matt and all you guys but you were by my tree, I told you guys not to be by my tree but you guys were." Tentomon said in a sad tone   
  
" Tentomon." Izzy said before continuing. " Um do you happen to know where Gennia is, he told us to meet him here in the digi-world somewhere but we have to find him here?"   
  
" Well, I think he might be in the under ground cave in Server or in the under ground cave in the mountain we beat Devimon in."   
  
" Where are we anyway?" Davis asked.   
  
"Hmmm, it looks File Island, so we should go check out the underground cave here first, " Izzy said.   
  


***

  
  
' I hope all those digi-kids get here before Ken tries to make them evil from that mixture he is making. I'm so glad I spied on him.' Gennia thought.   
  
'DINGDONG'   
  
'Oh, good that should be them' Gennia thought again.   
  
Gennia goes up and gets to the door, right as Ken brakes through. "So! You thought you could spy on me with out getting figured out?! Ha! You're wrong!" Ken says. Ken then injects Gennia with the 'black shot'. "This better work," Ken mutters.   
  
Suddenly Gennia glows black and his eyes turn red then turn back to normal. "Hit yourself," Ken yells at Gennia. "Mwahahahahahahaha, it works!" Ken laughs as Gennia hits himself. "Good, now Gennia can turn the digi-destined evil one by one." Ken laughs, again. " Now, who should I turn evil first? Hmmm I think it will be that girl named Kari, that should get T-something, Davis, and the old leader of the digi-destined mad."   
  
"Gennia, make sure the one called Kari is turned evil first. Here's the 'black shot', and here's something to contact me with when you inject her."   
  
And with that Ken stalks out and leaves some of his servants to fix the door.   
  


***

  
  
"***huff*** ***huff*** we're ***huff*** here finally!" All the digi-destined yell.   
  
"Okay so, Tentomon **how** exactly do we get into the mountain?" asked Sora   
  
"Just walk right through there," Tentomon said pointing to a part of the mountain which was slightly darker.   
  
"Tento, are you sure?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Yes, now come on." Tentomon said as he flew through.   
  
"Well lets go," Matt said.   
  
All of the digi-destined entered the cave(?) and saw a kind of small house.   
  
"Well," Matt said, "I guess we're in the right place. Let's go in"   
  
'KNOCK KNOCK'   
  
"Err, hello." "Why are you all here?" Gennia asked.   
  
"Didn't you send us all an email?" asked Tai.   
  
"Oh, yes. Come in, Come in" Gennia said.   
  
Everyone filed in and sat down, on anything available.   
  
"Yes, I did but it was a false alarm, that's why I stopped the message. It was only meant for Kari."   
  
"Oh," all the digi-destined said.   
  
"Well, Kari could I talk to you in private?" asked Gennia.   
  
"Sure," Kari said.   
  


***

  
  
Gennia led Kari into the Garden.   
  
Then he guided her to a seat. When she sat down, she looked for Gennia but he had disappeared, she was just looking around, when something was shoved into her arm. Kari saw herself flash black then nothing, like she was asleep, but all she saw was black. Then suddenly everything got clear, but it was as if she was seeing someone else controlling her body.   
  


***

  
  
Gennia took the device Ken said that he could contact him with and turned it on. "Master?" Gennia asked.   
  
"WHAT?" Ken yelled!   
  
"I have her."   
  
"Good I'll be there right away." Ken yelled, and Gennia heard a click and the divice shut down.   
  


***


	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
A/N's:2nd part! Yay, go me! Check out my 'Another Day' please.   
  
***   
  
'Help' 'Help', Kari yelled, but it was useless no one could here her.   
  


***

  
  
"Hey, you guys don't you think Kari has been in there a little LONG?" TK asked.   
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go check on her," Tai said.   
  
All of the digi-destined were just about to go where Gennia led Kari, when they heard a big BANG.   
  
"What was that?" Yolie asked.   
  
All of the digi-destined ran outside and saw Gennia carry Kari to him.   
  
"KARI!" Tai, TK, and Davis yelled.   
  


***

  
  
Kari, who was trapped inside her head(I guess) looked at Davis, TK, and Tai.   
  
'Come, on there must be a way to get control of my body.' Kari thought. 'Maybe, I could try and use my digi-vice. That's it, I could use my digi-vice.' 'Hmm, but how? I'll just try and concentrate.'   
  


***

  
  
"Ken, stop! Give Kari back!" Davis yelled.   
  
"Why don't we ask Kari what she wants to do" Ken smirked.   
  
"Kari what do you want to do?" Ken asked Kari.   
  
"Destroy the digi-destined!" Kari laughed evilly, but stopped as a white light surrounded her and Gennia.   
  
Gennia turned good and started to run over to Kari, but got hit by an Airdramon attack.   
  
"Gennia!" Sora, Izzy, and Tai yell.   
  
"NO!" Ken yells as he injects Kari with another 'Black Shot', and takes her onto one of the Airdramon.   
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Yolie and Tk yell.   
  
"Hawkmon armor digi-volve too....HALSEMON the wings of love!"   
"Patamon armor digi-volve too....PEGASUSMON the wings of hope!"   
  
"Hurry, get Kari," Tk yells at the digimon.   
  
But it was too late Kari and Ken were already gone.   
  


***

  
  
All the digi-destined ran over to Gennia.   
  
"Gennia, are okay?" Sora asked.   
  
"***Cough* *cough*** I think so," Gennia coughed.   
  
"What happened? Why did you give Ken Kari? What was with that light that surrounded you? What did Ken inject Kari with?" Tai asked.   
  
"First lets go inside, and sit down." Gennia said, as all of the digi-destined followed him into his house.   
  
"The thing Ken injected Kari with was a shot that makes you unable to controll your body, like the dark rings, only the 'Black Shot' is made for humans. Ken injected me with it before you all came and told me to get Kari, so I injected her with it. Lastly the thing that surrounded Kari and I must have been from Kair's digi-vice. It must have worn out the effects on mine, before Kari's, but before it could ware out Kari's Ken injected Kari with more of the 'Black Shot' so her digi-vice was useless because she was, err, to evil, I guess" Gennia finished.   
  
"Well how are we going to get her back? What if we have to hurt Kari?" Yolie asked   
  
"Let's just go rescue her, now." Davis said.   
  
"We can't just rush in there, we might hurt Kari." Izzy said, "Gennia you said that you injected Kari with the 'Black Shot' so if there's is any left couldn't we make an antidote?"   
  
"I don't see why we couldn't. The rest of you should go find out where Ken and Kari are." Gennia said, "Izzy, Yolie I'd like you to stay here and help me."   
  


***

  
  
"So," Ken said as he looked at Kari with her new clothes on, minus the digi-vice, "How do you like them?"   
  
"They're beautiful," Kari said as she looked at herself with the black leather pant, and dark violet tank-top on, with a pattern of Black and Grey roses on it, "now why don't we go destroy some digi-destined," Kari laughed evilly as Ken offered her his arm.   
  


***

  
  
'Perfect, my plan is going perfect.' Ken thought as he and Kari walked over to the Airdramon and climbed on them.   
  


***********

  
  
  
A/N: Well do u like? Ack, Matt an astronaut? Sora a fashion designer (I think), gaah the horror the horror. 


End file.
